The present invention relates to a tray-handling station for manually loading or unloading of piece goods on or from a tray, in particular on or from a layer tray, wherein the tray-handling station is arranged adjacent to a packing station, or a piece-good conveyor system. The present invention also relates to a storage and order-picking system have such a tray-handling station. Further, the present invention relates to a method for loading or unloading a piece good on or from a tray in a storage and order-picking system having a tray-handling station for manually handling the piece goods.